Todo por un sueño
by Sweetland
Summary: ¡Tres puntos de vista! Un Shaoran celoso y precipitado, una Sakura enamorada y despistada y un Eriol...¿desesperado? ¿Y qué tienen que ver los sueños en todo esto? SxS TxE Historia Completa R&R please
1. Shaoran

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este "mini fic" le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los he tomado prestados por diverción y amor a la escritura, y sin fines de lucro._

_**Notas de la autora: **Bien, esto es algo que nació de mi una tarde de isnpiración, la historia está basada, como si Shaoran jamás se hubiese atrevido a confesarse y no existiera ninguna carta "vacio". Además de que ha regresado de Hong Kong para quedarse. Aclarando eso...espero que les guste, la verdad me debatí mucho en si lo publicaba o no, por que no escribo tan bien ' mil disculpas si es un asco de fic. Besos y nos vemos en las notas finales!_

**Todo por un sueño...**

_**Gabita Evans**_

_**((Shaoran's POV))**_

"_-...yo...no se que decir... es que yo..._

_-Sólo dame una respuesta, con eso habrás despejado todas mis dudas..._

_-...sí acepto. "_

Desperté sobresaltado, su voz hacía eco en mis oídos, aquello era realmente una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero se había sentido tan real. Estaba sudando, eso lo sabía, pues por mi frente sentía las gotas de sudor resbalando sobre mi piel. Era impresionante cuántas emociones podía causar en mi aquél sueño. Definitivamente, eso debía de ser una pesadilla, moriría si se cumplía, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Además de que la sola idea me erizaba los pelos, estoy seguro de que si se la comentase a Meiling, me gritaría tanto que me quedaría yo sordo y ella afónica. Admito que es algo descabellada, mas no puedo dejar de pensar en eso... ¡Demonios! Me está carcomiendo por dentro, será mejor que me duche, me hará bien quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Doy un suspiro mientras me dirijo hacia el baño, faltan 15 minutos para las 6 de la mañana, vaya si esta vez he madrugado, pero... ¿quien en su sano juicio podría volver a dormir con esa horrible imagen en la cabeza?

El espejo me muestra a un joven de 16 años, alto, cabello castaño y revuelto, enormes y serios ojos color chocolate, una nariz respingada y unas ojeras algo notorias. Ése soy yo, Li Shaoran, el heredero de todo el clan Li, varón único en la familia, luego de la muerte de mi padre, hermano de cuatro locas afectivas, y primo de una aún más loca.

Sonrío ante mi ocurrencia, el espejo imita mi gesto, _ella _tiene razón, tengo una linda sonrisa..._Ella._

Su imagen viene a mi mente, esos impresionantes ojos verdes llenan todo mi ser con una simple mirada. ¡Cómo la amo! Y no me atrevo a decírselo. Meiling dice que soy un cobarde, tal vez tenga razón.

Me dirijo hacia la ducha, ya sin ropa, y dejo que el agua corra por toda mi piel, el calor del contacto hace que me sonroje, por que me recuerda mucho a las muestras de afecto que _ella_ me brinda.

Por fin, después de unos minutos, estoy listo para salir camino a la escuela, después de todo, hoy me toca el servicio y Meiling sigue durmiendo placenteramente.

Tomo un par de tostadas hechas por el madrugador Wein y salgo del departamento, rumbo a la preparatoria. La fresca brisa de la mañana golpea mi rostro, es una sensación inigualable. Es en ese momento, en el que oigo voces conocidas, algo en mi me hace buscar un escondite, encuentro unos pilares, detrás de los cuales me oculto.

-Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme Yukito, creo que esta mañana ocurrió un milagro y desperté antes que mi hermano... ¿No crees que se enoje por que no le esperaste?

Esa voz... esa dulce y melodiosa voz, mi corazón se acelera, mis sentidos no responden, Dios, siento que voy a enloquecer, como puede ser que justo en este momento, me la encuentre, "a _ella"_, en el camino.

Sus ojos son dos esmeraldas perfectas y sus pestañas grandes y hermosas. Adoro su sonrisa, el brillo en su mirada, adoro su cabello, corto, castaño, algo más claro que el mío, adoro también sus suaves manos y su boca, sus labios, su cuerpo tan frágil, aparentado perfectamente los 16 años que posee, todo en ella me encanta y es que hay algo que jamás me he atrevido a negar, no desde el día en que lo descubrí. La amo como a nadie en este mundo y es que eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

-Descuida, Touya estará bien, no le hará mal estar solo por un momento – no puedo verle la cara a su acompañante todavía, pero esa voz no me trae buena espina.

-Pero dime pequeña Sakura, te noto algo distraída, ¿te sucede algo? – al fin el portador de la voz se ha dejado ver y no es nada más y nada menos el joven Tsukishiro. Un muchacho alto, apuesto, de ojos miel y cabello gris, de piel pálida y con una sonrisa siempre en el rostro. Es mucho mayor que Sakura y yo, pero jamás voy a olvidar, que ella le tiene un gran aprecio, en especial por que alguna vez me confesó, cuando éramos unos niños, que él era la persona más importante para ella, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, me comentó que había entendido que su sentimiento hacia él, era solo un afecto de familia, un amor igual al que ella sentía por su padre y su hermano. Aún así no confío mucho en que lo haya olvidado, después de todo, cuando se ama olvidar es casi imposible, si no, mírenme a mi, enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto desde que somos unos niños.

Volviendo mi atención a la conversación de ambos, me encuentro con que ella ha bajado la cabeza y sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas, eso no es buena señal. Al menos no para mi.

-...la verdad es que yo... bueno yo... he estado pensando en...- su voz se corta y sus mejillas han subido de tono, definitivamente, no es buena señal, será mejor salir de aquí antes de que mi corazón salga lastimado. ¡Demonios! Seguro le confesará que sigue enamorada de él, y como ella se ha convertido en una hermosa jovencita, estoy más que seguro que él corresponderá a sus sentimientos.

-Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Tsukishiro ha interrumpido su balbuceo. Esto definitivamente no me da buena espina, si soy un esquizofrénico, loco, dramático y celoso... ¿y qué? Estoy seguro de que mis suposiciones son correctas. Es por eso que, deslizándome sin hacer mucho ruido, camino sigilosa, pero rápidamente hacia la escuela, dejando a Sakura y a Yukito, más atrás.

Finalmente, he llegado al aula, corro la puerta y me encuentro con ésta vacía. Era de esperarse, suspiro, es muy temprano, incluso para los del servicio del día.

Mi mente está divagando, aquella conversación escuchada se parecía mucho a mi sueño... no será que... ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea no! Sakura solo tiene 16 años, además, no salen juntos... ¿o sí? ¿Será posible que nos lo hayan ocultado a todos por tanto tiempo? ¿Y ahora Yukito quiera... formalizar la relación? ¿Habrá sido entonces, mi sueño una predicción? Un ruidoso grito de furia escapa de mis labios, estoy tan furioso, al menos debió habérmelo comentado, ¿por qué? No puedo más, estoy alucinando, tranquilízate Shaoran tranquilízate.

No se cuánto tiempo llevo, es que he estado imaginando cosas horrorosas que tienen como protagonistas a los dos ya mencionados, pero es el sonido de la puerta al abrirse que me saca de mis pesadillas...será posible que...

-¡Buenos días _mi_ _querido_ Shaoran!

Mi corazón se ha detenido para latir con más fuerza en éste momento, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mi boca, se ha quedado seca. Trato de serenarme para responderle, es en ese momento, que recuerdo dónde y con quién la vi hace unos minutos, y de mis labios sale un frío:

-Bue...Buenos días Sakura

Puedo sentir, como le sorprende mi frío tono de voz, ya que hace mucho que rompimos ese hielo en mí, al menos ella lo hizo, y logró que mis más dulces y cálidos "Buenos días" fueran solo para ella, incluso recuerdo, que ayer logró, después de su acostumbrado: "Buenos días _mi querido_ Shaoran", que de mis labios saliera: "Buenos días mi flor de cerezo"

-Vaya, creo que después de un saludo como el de ayer, ese se ha sentido peor que la más fría brisa del invierno" – dice algo apenada, me estoy partiendo por dentro pero... ¡Estoy dolido! ¡Maldito orgullo de hombre! ¡Shaoran Li eres un imbécil!

-Lo siento, hoy... no estoy de muy buen humor – trato de darle una sonrisa, pero sólo me sale una mueca, definitivamente eso ha debido de asustarte. Me siento un mounstro. Un mounstro enamorado de la más bella y traicionera princesa. Y ahora es cuando me vuelvo cursi...

-Ya veo... Hoy te toca hacer el servicio conmigo. ¡Que bueno Shaoran!-ella me dedica una dulce sonrisa, yo me quedo estático por unos minutos pensando en una respuesta que darle, pero nada sale de mi, luego de unos minutos la sonrisa de ella se ha esfumado y se dispuso a revisar los bancos en silencio. Yo sigo allí parado, después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, le ayudo a revisar los bancos de la clase.

Y así, continuamos con nuestras tareas del servicio de la mañana, finalmente solo nos queda regar las flores de la ventana y anotar en la pizarra la fecha de hoy, por lo que, ella se dirige hacia la ventana y yo voy en busca de tiza. Al volver, la encuentro apoyada alado de la pizarra, pensativa, mientras yo cumplo con mi deber de escribir la fecha.

Su mirada está perdida, eso me preocupa, ¿estará pensando en una respuesta para darle a esa persona? ¿O pensará en la respuesta que ya le dio? Mi corazón se acelera, ¡Necesito saberlo ya!

-Oye... ¿ocurre algo? te veo pensativa –interrumpo mi escritura para preguntar.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes – ella responde, no muy convencida, definitivamente, no sabe mentir, pero no voy a insistir, si no quiere decírmelo, esta bien, aunque mi furia está creciendo cada vez más y mi sueño empieza a dominar mi mente...

-La verdad es que... sí...hay algo que...hay algo en lo que estoy pensando, es que... esta mañana, me encontré a Yukito camino hacia acá y él...

-¡Sí lo sé los vi! Y también los escuché - finalmente mi furia me ha dominado, ella parece asustada. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¡Maldita sea, soy un idiota!

-Nos...no..nos..¿nos viste? -pregunta temerosa, yo me limito a asentir con furia- y... nos...¿nos escuchaste? ¿Hasta la pregunta que me hizo?

Entonces mi sueño si era una predicción. Claro que no escuché todo, pero creo que ya lo vi con toda claridad en mi sueño. ¿Habrá aceptado acaso...?

-Yo...Shaoran yo... sobre lo que él preguntó...-su rostro está sonrojado, y puedo apreciar que hay nerviosismo en su voz, seguro no halla la forma de decirme a la cara que ella y él nos han mentido descaradamente a todos, esta bien, le ahorraré el sufrimiento.

-No quiero hablar de eso Sakura -le digo cortante, ella me mira de repente sorprendida, como reprochándome por no comprenderle, sé leer esa frase en su mirada.

-No piensas...si quiera decirme... ¿tu opinión? – ¡¿Mi opinión?! Maldita sea Sakura, ¿cómo puedes pedirme me opinión? No te das cuenta que me duele verte con él. De repente me doy cuenta de que su tono de voz está más bajo y más entrecortado, sus ojos están cristalinos, ¡Demonios no! No llores ahora, que me terminarás convenciendo, no puedo verte llorar ¡maldita sea! No puedo verte sufrir a ti que tanto te amo.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¡Maldita sea Sakura! Sólo tienes 16 años, ¿¡En que demonios piensan, tú y él!? -he gritado muy fuerte, suerte que no hay nadie en el salón, ella parece sorprendida, de repente, se encoje y empieza a llorar, mi alma se está partiendo en mil, ¡por favor para de llorar!

-Yo creía...yo creía... que para eso no importaba la edad -hipa entre sollozos, tengo que contener estas ganas de consolarle, no puedo apoyar esta locura, ¡simplemente no me puedo resignar a perderla de esa manera!

-Al menos... ¿al menos escuchaste mi respuesta?...-dice luego de unos minutos, algo más calmada. ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar eso ahora? Sakura, harás que me muera de tristeza por dentro. Mi corazón se está partiendo en mil.

-Si...la escuché...Sakura sólo...olvídalo quieres, no te esfuerces más y no me lastimes más a mi -¿acabo de pedirle lo que acabo de pedirle?

-Shaoran yo...no creí que te afectaría tanto.

-¡Claro que me afecta! Demonios, eres...eres...eres todo para mi y esto me destroza, yo...yo...-estoy apunto de hacerlo, estoy apunto de decirle que yo...

Pero las palabras no me llegan a mi boca, no puedo hacerlo, creo que tengo que dejarle ser feliz, tengo que decirte adiós mi flor de cerezo.

-Shaoran...si tú quieres, yo puedo, olvidar que todo esto pasó y...olvidarme de la respuesta que di -mis oídos no pueden creerlo.

- Sakura, acaso... ¿Acaso piensas renunciar a algo tan importante?-le pregunto sorprendido.

- Bueno, si a ti te incomoda, yo...yo...creo...creo que podría intentar...aunque me.. me duela - y algunas lagrimas acarician sus mejillas. Yo, estiro mi mano para limpiarlas. Estamos sentados bajo la pizarra, no se en qué momento llegamos a esta posición, pero es lo que menos me importa en éste momento.

- No Sakura -digo por fin- No renuncies a eso, no por mi causa, no lo merezco...yo...soportaré...aunque me duela pero...no renuncies a tu compromiso con esa persona por mi culpa, ya le diste el "sí", solo sé feliz por mi.

- Shaoran yo...un momento... ¿qué demonios dices? - yo le miro confundido, pues ahora, su mirada de tristeza ha sido remplazada por una de esperanza y confusión.

- ¿Estás seguro de que escuchaste todo? Y sé sincero esta vez por favor...

-Bueno...yo... sólo escuché hasta que Tsukishiro dijo que tenía que preguntarte algo, pero...es más que obvio que sé que te pidió matrimonio, lo predije en un sueño anoche, además de que has estado saliendo con él a escondidas de todos - es con esto, que empieza a reír como loca, y yo me asusto, ¿por qué demonios se ríe?

- ¡Shaoran! Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes?

¿Eh? ¿Y ahora encima me llama tonto? ¿Qué le sucede?

- Como siempre, sacas conclusiones equivocadas, ¡Yukito no me ha preguntado eso! Vaya si serás paranoico -ahora se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe, a todo esto, realmente me preocupé por nada.

- Y yo que pensaba que tú realmente habías escuchado lo que me preguntó Yukito -de repente, sus mejillas han tomado un rojo muy intenso, por lo que me pica la curiosidad de saber a qué se refería, _**mi**_ flor de cerezo.

-Pues no, _**mi**_ flor de cerezo -es con esta frase que sus mejillas han subido más de tono y las mías no se están quedando atrás- No escuché eso... ¿que fue lo que te preguntó esa persona?

- Bueno...es que... verás hace poco...bueno hace mucho, cuando le dije a Yukito que él me gustaba, el me consoló y me dijo que por favor le avisara cuando encontrara a mi persona especial, y... hoy, me preguntó si ya la había encontrado - me explica avergonzada, adoro cuando hace eso, no sé por que, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

- ¿Y tu respuesta fue? - ¿es impresión mía o mi voz a sonado seductoramente sexy al decir esto? Parece ser que sí, por que Sakura está más roja que tomate, vaya soy todo un galán.

- ¡Shaoran! No seas curioso, eso es entre Yukito y yo - vuelca la cara ofendida, sé que se acaba de burlar de mi, además de que ha transformado mi recién descubierto ego a celos, en segundos.

- ¡Bien! Pues ve con Yukito y cásate – mi ego y yo estamos ofendidos, así que mejor no nos lastimes más Sakura.

- Oye, ¿puedes dejar esa idea ya? ¡Quítatela de la cabeza! Voy a pensar que estás celoso -esta bien, lo que acaba de decir es completamente cierto.

- ¿Y si así fuera qué? -grito de repente, causando que ella se vuelque bruscamente y enfrente mi mirada desafiante.

- ¿Y qué si fuera alguien celoso? ¿Y qué si cada vez que un chico posa la mirada en ti mis sentidos no responden y sólo quiero lanzarme a ahorcarlo por andar viéndote a ti?

¿Y qué si cada vez que te veo pasar mi corazón se acelera? ¿Y qué si en la primera persona en que pienso al despertar y la última al dormir eres tú? ¿Y qué si es verdad, que te quiero más que como a mi mejor amiga?

Ahora sus mejillas están mucho más encendidas, y qué decir de las mías, que soy yo quien acaba de soltar tremenda declaración.

- Y qué... -digo finalmente, en un tono más suave y tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndote hacia mí, sorprendiéndome de mi atrevida actitud, mi repentina valentía y de que Sakura no me haya querido matar a bofetadas-... ¿y qué si te digo que te amo más que nadie y nada en este mundo?

Su respiración está acelerada, siento como nuestros alientos chocan por la cercanía y también puedo sentirla temblar entre mis brazos, pero estoy más que decidido, es ahora o nunca.

- Te amo -digo por fin, mientras termino con la distancia entre ambos y la beso.

Es algo tímido al principio, nuestros labios están unidos, creo haber sentido que ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego cerrarlos lentamente en el momento en que mi lengua está pidiendo profundizar el beso. Mis manos tratan de atraerla más hacia mí mientras disfruto del beso, y las de ella está desordenando mis rebeldes cabellos. Puedo sentir los suaves que son sus labios, ¡y qué decir de la manera en que besa!

El aire nos hace falta, por lo que nos separamos por unos segundos, para luego volvernos a besar ahora con mayor intensidad y en definitiva, nuestras manos están adquiriendo experiencia. Pero sé que hay que aclarar las cosas, así que me separo con mi mayor pesar, de ella y me encuentro con su sonrosado rostro y unos labios tremendamente rojos. Labios, los cuales hace pocos segundos degustaba descontroladamente.

-Shaoran...yo...yo -parece avergonzada...¿estará arrepentida? Creo que cometí una locura, ahora mis neuronas reaccionan, en definitiva he cometido una locura.

-Esta bien Sakura, no tienes que decir nada, lamento todo esto -estoy dispuesto a levantarme, cuando siento una mano, su mano, impedírmelo, mientras que con la otra, acaricia mi mejilla.

- También te amo -dice y es ahora ella la que me besa, vaya mis sentidos definitivamente me han abandonado con esta frase, ¿soy yo o este beso es mil veces mejor que los dos primeros? Debe ser por que me sabe a gloria, luego de haber escuchado semejantes palabras salir de sus labios.

Otra vez la falta de aire hace presencia, sin embargo, con un pequeño descanso en el que sobra decir algo, volvemos a acercarnos y besarnos sin control.

No se cómo ni cuando, fue que ella terminó arriba de mí y yo recostado en el suelo mientras la sujeto por la cintura.

- Shaoran, creo que...esto...deberíamos...parar...escucho...pasos -entre beso y beso me pide que nos detengamos, estoy conciente de ello, pero... no quiero.. no ahora.

- Lo sé...pero no quiero...- Bien, la que habló ha sido mi recién descubierta valentía.

- La verdad...yo tampoco – Escucho que se ríe de su propio descubrimiento.

-¡Buenos di..."

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol...acaso...

Son aquellas voces por las que detenemos nuestra "sesión de besos", Sakura se incorpora rápidamente y yo le imito. Ambos bastante sonrojados, menos mal que solo son Daidouji y Hiragizawa.

- Vaya... así que por eso a ustedes dos siempre les toca el servicio juntos...ya decía yo que no existen las coincidencias -Eriol está dándonos una sonrisa cómplice provocando que me sonroje de sobremanera, lo mataré cuando estemos solo, lo juro.

-¡Oh Sakura! ¿Me he perdido tu confesión de amor? - Tomoyo parece angustiada, por que acaba de sacar su cámara de video y mira a Sakura rogando con la mirada que no sea así. A Eriol y a mí nos resbala una gota de sudor por la frente.

- Bueno... la verdad es que yo...-Sakura esta nerviosa...sus mejillas están tan rojas como las mías, ¡y soy yo el causante de eso! Creo que podría gritar de alegría.

- Amor, será mejor que dejemos a Sakura y Shaoran solos, luego podrás pedirles que te hagan una "representación"-Eriol parece comprendernos, por lo que empuja a Tomoyo fuera del aula.

- Pero...no será lo mismo...oh...querido Eriol por favor... -puedo oír a Daidouji quejarse, aunque cada vez su vos es más lejana, Sakura y yo soltamos un suspiro. Al alzar la vista, mi mirada choca con la suya, sé que espera una respuesta.

- Bueno... supongo que...tengo que... ¿Sakura...es necesario que lo pregunte? - ella suelta una risita, adoro cuando hace eso.

- Estaría bien que lo hicieras formalmente -dice finalmente. Está disfrutando verme así de débil frente a ella, sabe que me cuesta expresarme, al final resultó ser un pequeño demonio, _**mi**_ pequeño demonio.

- Bien...bueno yo..._Mi querida flor de cerezo_... ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? -es más que obvio que estoy completamente nervioso, y pensar que todo empezó con un sueño.

- Sí, _mi querido Shaoran_, acepto - con esto me acerco a ella para querer besarla, sin embargo me veo interrumpido por alguien...

- ¡Por fin tengo el primer noviazgo de Sakura gravado en video! – Por lo que puedo ver, a Daidouji le brillan los ojos - ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Creo que haré copias para toda la clase...se alegrarán mucho de saber que ¡al fin! son novios

-Esto...Tomoyo...por favor... no digas eso que me da pena.

- Amor...prometiste que no ibas a interrumpir...-Eriol viene detrás de Daidouji.

- Creo que estaría bien que fuese un secreto, por ahora, no quiero a todo el colegio comentando sobre esto, prefiero disfrutarlo primero solo para mí y para Shaoran -dice Sakura mientras coje mi mano y me da una sonrisa.- ¿Verdad Shaoran?

Yo sonrió- Estoy de acuerdo –rayos, ¿soy yo o he sonado como un dominado? Demonios Sakura, enserio me tienes como un tonto. Suspiro para luego sonreírle.

- Además, todavía tengo que preparar a mi hermano, para la noticia.

Mi sonrisa acaba de borrarse, Daidouji y Hiragizawa ríen por lo bajo.

- Había olvidado ese _**"pequeño"**_ detalle -pienso, para luego dar un nuevo suspiro y suplicar con la mirada a mi novia.

Y pensar, que todo esto, comenzó con una pesadilla...que a decir verdad... ¿cómo fue que terminé soñando tremenda estupidez? Eriol acaba de desviar la mirada hacia la ventana haciéndose el desentendido. Sí, Hiragizawa ha pagado su "_deuda_".

**_

* * *

_****__****_Notas finales.-_**

_Jejeje Bien, creo que la última parte ha quedo algo rara... ¿Eriol tenía una deuda con Shaoran? jajajaja bueno, estuve pensando en que este "mini fic" tenga tres POV's (Points of view o "Puntos de vista) una de Shao, que es el q vemos aki, otro de Sakura que tengo más o menos a la mitad y un último de Eriol que vendrá cargado con algo de comedia y la explicación del por qué de su "deuda"...Pero bueno, todo depende de que opinen ustedes, por que me importan mucho sus opiniones jeje ' Por ahora lo dejo en un one-shot, dejen reviews pliss! :) los quieeerooo_

_**Gabita **_


	2. Sakura

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de este "mini fic" le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los he tomado prestados por diversión y amor a la escritura, y sin fines de lucro. Y bla bla bla.. X'D_

_**Notas de la autora: ¡**__Aquí estoy otra vez! Con mil disculpas por la tardanza y con el segundo PoV de esta historia. Que disfruten y nos vemos en las notas finales…_

_**Todo por un sueño...**_

_**Gabita Evans**_

**((Sakura's POV))**

El sonido del despertador, la chillona voz de Kero, otra alarma que proviene desde mi muñeca, la campana del reloj de pared.

**¿¡Pero que demo...!?** ¿Cuántos despertadores tengo, que ahora escucho 3 alarmas además de las ya mencionadas?

-¡Sakura despierta!- ahí está de nuevo la vocecita de Kero clamando por mi atención.

-Cinco minutos más – es todo lo que puedo decir, debo ser una roca, por que hay como cinco diferentes alarmas sonando...y ahí es cuando me pregunto: **¿¡De dónde salieron tantos relojes!? **Da igual, no voy a levantarme, quiero seguir soñando con _**él, **__con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y sus ojos mirándome con tanta ternura, con su aroma varonil que me enloquece y sus labios "jugando" con los míos de una manera tan..._

-¡Sakura! ¡Llegarás tarde! – ruge Kero interrumpiendo mi alucinación. Yo frunzo el ceño, mientras me cubro aún más con la sábana. Trato de cerrar los ojos y soñar de nuevo.

Kero suelta una especie de maldición que no logro comprender y siento un fuerte resplandor dorado llegar a mis ojos, provocando que los cierre con más fuerza. Segundos después alguien me despoja de mi suave y cálida sábana dejándome expuesta al aire y al tenue sol de la mañana.

Esta claro que no voy a lograr dormir más, por lo que me incorporo con dificultad, estrujándome los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¡Velo tu misma! –grita una voz gruesa, sobresaltándome un poco y haciendo que abra los ojos de repente para recibir uno de los tantos relojes, que mis manos atrapan por puro reflejo.

-¡Kero no hagas eso!-reprocho con una dura mirada al ahora león alado que hay en mi habitación.

"_Con razón el resplandor"-_pienso, mientras aparto la mirada de Kero para ver la hora y además pegar un grito.

-¿¡Siete en punto!?- sobresalto a Kerberos – Es imposible...-trato de convencerme que debe de ser un error, tanto el reloj en mi muñeca, como los demás relojes en la habitación me indican que no existe error alguno. ¿De dónde demonios conseguí yo tantos relojes y para qué? Supongo que para no quedarme dormida pero aún así...

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!-reacciono con otro grito levantándome de mi cama bruscamente, para ir en busca de mi uniforme-¡Kero! ¿Por qué dejaste que siga durmiendo? ¡Vaya ayuda la que me das!-regaño al león, mientras me pongo la falda con una rapidez increíble.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si llevo media hora gritándote para llamar tu atención y nada! Además, tenías como cinco alarmas retumbando por toda la habitación – se defiende él.

-Igual no ayudas Kero – le dedico una mirada furiosa, si por mi fuera lo estrangularía en este mismo momento, pero estoy terminando de peinarme.-Y hoy me tocaba el servicio, pobre Shaoran, seguro tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo el solo.

-Da igual el mocoso se las arreglará-dice Kero, yo le doy un zape mientras salimos de mi habitación- Ouch, oye es verdad, de todas maneras es culpa del mocoso que te quedaras dormida.

-Te he dicho que no le digas así, su nombre es Shaoran- regaño caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras – Y no comprendo por qué tienes que decir que es culpa suya que yo me quedara dormida.

-Hay pero si está mas que claro- yo le doy una a mirada a Kero de _**"Explícate que a mi no me parece nada claro"**_ por lo que él continua – Tu te quedaste dormida por andar soñando con él, no dejabas de repetir su nombre en sueños...-explica Kero encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su forma original, mientras yo siento mi cara arder de la pena que me da.

Es cierto, estaba soñando con Shaoran, pero es que él no tiene la culpa de ser _"tan condenadamente sexy"¿Y eso de donde salió? _Admito que me gusta Shaoran, que digo lo amo, pero jamás había pensado así de él. Tomoyo y sus comentarios me están afectando.

-¡Sakura ten más cuidado! Fíjate que casi caes – gruñe Kero por el tropezón que tuve gracias a no mirar por donde voy y olvidarme que allí empezaban las escaleras.-Deja de pensar en el mocoso y concéntrate en no caerte.

Yo solo pongo los ojos en blanco ignorándolo. ¿Tan difícil le resulta llamarlo por su nombre? Ni que fuera un nombre difícil, y según yo, es el nombre más lindo que existe. Esta bien, exagero. De todas maneras no puede pedirme que deje de pensar en Shaoran, es inevitable, sobre todo después del saludo de ayer...

"_Buenos días mi flor de cerezo"_

Su gruesa y varonil voz hace eco en mis oídos y yo no puedo evitar dibujar una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro, acompañada de un suspiro.

**-¡Sakura! Fíjate que te vas a...**-demasiado tarde, en mi distracción me he saltado dos escalones y ya me estoy viendo rodar por las escaleras, terminando adolorida al caer sentada y con mis manos sirviendo de soporte.

-¡Ouch! – me quejo en el suelo, desde allí puedo ver a Kero esforzándose por no largarse a reír en mi cara.

-Eso te pasa por bajar sin mirar y con esa sonrisa torpe en la cara-

-¡Ya cállate Kero!

-¿Sakura estás bien? – la dulce voz de mi padre llama mi atención, al parecer se ha asomado por el escándalo que armé con mi ruidosa caída.

-Si papá, estoy bien – tranquilizo incorporándome con algo de dificultad – Buenos días – agrego ya de pie y con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura – responde él a mi saludo – Y Buenos días para ti también Kero.

-Buenos días, señor – saluda Kero con una reverencia y juntos los tres entramos a la cocina.

-Dime Sakura, ¿a que se debe el que te levantaras tan temprano? – pregunta mi padre, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Temprano? Pero, papá, mi reloj marca las 7:25 a.m., ¿Cómo me dices que es temprano? – pregunto yo confundida. Él me mira con cara de desconcierto y luego sonríe divertido.

-Pequeña Sakura, mira la televisión –dice él indicándome la pequeña pantalla en la cual, están pasando el noticiero de las 6:00 a.m. y en el extremo superior derecho, se lee claramente la hora actual en Japón: 6:15 a.m. Yo miro a mi padre confundida.

-Pero...pero...todos mis despertadores marcaban la misma hora, creí que era tarde... ¿cómo es que...? – no puedo creer que sea tan temprano, ¡pude llevarme unas horas más de sueño!

**-**Tranquila Sakura, seguro adelantaste tus relojes para no llegar tarde – yo desvío la mirada del televisor hacia los ojos de mi padre y asiento con una sonrisa no muy convencida aún, pero bueno, que más da, me dirijo hacia la mesa donde Kero ya está devorando su plato sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

"Peluche glotón" –seguro Shaoran diría eso, pienso con una sonrisa, sentándome a desayunar. Ahora que estoy más tranquila, puedo notar que mi hermano Touya no está aquí, no creo que siga durmiendo con todo el escándalo de los despertadores, mi caída por las escaleras y los gritos de Kero, debió salir muy temprano.

-Veo que mi hermano no está aquí, ¿salió ya acaso? – pregunto a mi padre.

-No pequeña Sakura, debe seguir durmiendo por que no ha bajado a desayunar – él se encoje de hombros y yo me quedo sorprendida, con tremendo escándalo seguro desperté a toda Tomoeda. En fin, da igual, al menos me salvé de los comentarios de "mounstro ruidoso". Doy un suspiro, ya he terminado mi desayuno y creo que si ya me levanté temprano, valdrá la pena llegar temprano al servicio y no dejar a Shaoran haciendo todo el trabajo solo.

-Bueno, yo me voy papá, tengo servicio y no quiero hacer esperar a mi compañero – después de decir esto un suave tono carmesí adorna mis mejillas – Nos vemos en la noche.

-Nos vemos pequeña Sakura – se despide él – Y dale saludos al joven Li de mi parte

Yo solo me sonrojo y calzándome los zapatos me dirijo hacia la escuela. ¿De verdad soy tan obvia? La fresca brisa de la mañana es reconfortante, dejo que el viento acaricie mis mejillas, cierro los ojos para disfrutar más del tacto, pero alguien me hace abrirlos de golpe luego de haber recorrido un pequeño tramo del camino hacia la escuela ya.

-Vaya pequeña Sakura, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – la amable voz de Yukito se deja escuchar, yo le sonrío.

-Bueno, hoy tengo servicio y no quisiera llegar tarde ni hacer esperar a Shaoran – confieso sonrojada por lo último pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Así que, tienes servicio con el joven Li – dice él con un tono que me recuerda bastante a Tomoyo cuando le comento sobre algún encuentro que hubo entre Shaoran y yo.

-Así es – confirmo yo algo avergonzada y dejando de nuevo que mis pensamientos se pierdan en la imagen de Shaoran Li. Si lo sé, estoy totalmente loca, pero estoy enamorada de Shaoran y eso no va a cambiar pase lo que pase, amarlo es lo más lindo que pudo pasarme, hasta ahora he sentido que este sentimiento me llena completamente como nunca nada lo ha hecho.

-¡Sakura! ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – la voz de Yukito me sobresalta. Seguro me he quedado como una idiota pensando en Shaoran...otra vez.

-Oh, lo siento Yukito, no te escuché – confieso sonrojada – Es que recordé que hoy me toca hacer la cena y me quedé pensando en qué puedo preparar...-invento una excusa. No quiero que Yukito piense que soy una loca enamorada, aunque, en verdad lo soy. Él solo suelta una risita.

-Así que era eso...bueno, entonces tendré que repetir mi pregunta – me dice - ¿Te molesta si te acompaño hasta la preparatoria, pequeña Sakura? Hace mucho que no hablamos, y estaría bien charlar un rato, además, mi otro yo también tiene ganas de saber como estás – me dice él con una sonrisa que yo correspondo.

Y es que, tiene razón, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos solos hablando un rato, y es que yo con el colegio, _Shaoran_, los deberes en casa, _los viernes de películas en la tarde con Shaoran_, y Yukito con su trabajo, _se me olvidan los martes en los que Shaoran intenta enseñarme Matemáticas durante su tiempo libre_, ambos hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente y no he podido charlar ni con él ni con Yue.

-Por supuesto Yukito, gracias, me encantaría – respondo yo- Aunque... ¿no esperarás a mi hermano?

-¿A Touya? No, a él lo veré más tarde – Yukito hace un movimiento con su mano indicando que no tiene mucha importancia. Yo sonrío y emprendemos camino hacia la preparatoria.

-Oye Sakura, tengo curiosidad sobre algo, pero no quiero parecer entrometido – me dice él de repente – yo volteo a verlo distraídamente, animándolo con la mirada a que pregunte.

-Suéltalo, sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que sea – animo yo.

-Bueno, he notado que últimamente Touya está algo, bueno, incómodo e incluso hace unos días llegó al trabajo con cara de haber visto un fantasma – Yukito ríe por lo bajo – Y me hace pensar, que se ha dado cuenta de algo, que al parecer todos sabían menos él, por que también empezó a refunfuñar cosas como: _"...todos lo sabían y nadie me advirtió"_ , _"...hace cuánto está aquí" _o _"...abrazada a él en el maldito parque" _incluso creo haberlo escuchado decir que pondría una cámara escondida en tu habitación y un vallas en tu ventana – termina de contar él, que al parecer está conteniendo reírse a carcajadas.

Yo me quedo en piedra, Oh...dios, ¡Maldición! Shaoran tenía razón, el ruido entre los arbustos ese día no era un conejo. Con razón las preguntas y amenazas por parte de Touya ese día. Los colores se me suben al rostro, y pensar que ese día...

-Sakura... ¿estás bien? Estas algo roja, ¿no tienes fiebre?

-No, no, no – niego yo con la cabeza y una sonrisita nerviosa – No es nada...- una gota de sudor resbala por mi cabeza.

-Ah...bueno...si tú lo dices – él me mira con desconfianza pero luego sonríe como si hubiera descubierto algo. –Y dime Sakura, ¿Tú por qué crees que Touya se comporta así?

-Pues...tengo una hipótesis... ¿recuerdas que te comenté sobre el regreso de Shaoran? – pregunto yo.

-Sí, me lo comentaste, hace casi ya 3 años, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con que... Espera un segundo Sakura, ¿me vas a decir que en todo este tiempo, jamás Touya se enteró de que el joven Li regresó? – yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza avergonzada.- Pero...si ustedes andan todo el tiempo juntos... ¿enserio jamás los ha visto en todos estos casi 3 años?

-Bueno es que... El primer año, Shaoran tuvo que viajar seguido a Hong Kong por asuntos del Clan Li, y durante el segundo, bueno, nos acostumbramos a pasear por el parque o a estar en su apartamento – yo me sonrojo – Y las veces que iba a buscarme a casa para salir a alguna parte con Tomoyo y Eriol, Touya no estaba en casa. Y en caso de que estuviera, la que iba por mi era Tomoyo. Además, mi hermano casi nunca esta en casa, sale temprano y vuelve muy tarde.

-Ya veo... ¿pero ahora ya lo sabe? – pregunta él.

-Sí lo sabe, una noche llegó temprano y...

"_Touya Kinomoto atravesó el umbral de la puerta echo una furia. Yo me quedé estática por su gesto enfadado y solo pude saludarlo._

_-Ho...la hermano, llegas temprano – dije tratando de olvidar por un momento ciertas imágines de mi cabeza._

_**-¡¿Desde cuándo está aquí el mocoso?!**__ – rugió con furia, yo me encogí en mi lugar atemorizada, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza comentárselo, pero...tampoco quería ocultárselo y terminé haciéndolo._

_-Desde agosto, hace casi ya 3 años – confesé yo._

_-¡Hace casi tres años! – gritó histérico, apretó los puños y trató de relajarse, luego me soltó una pregunta que me dejó fría:_

_-¿Qué hay entre tú y él? _

_Yo sentí como me sonrojaba y también a mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente como loco._

_-Somos...solo somos amigos – le dije yo, el pareció no convencerse por que arqueó una ceja con desconfianza. Me pareció que estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos por no ir y aplastar al pobre Shaoran en ese mismo instante. –Lo juro Touya, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros...-lo último lo dije de una manera algo melancólica por que pareció convencerse y salió de la habitación, mientras se encerraba en su cuarto y yo me quedaba en la sala con mi rostro entre las manos."_

-...y eso fue todo lo que sucedió. No supe cómo lo averiguó, hasta hoy, con lo que me cuentas, es que…ese mismo día….

_Shaoran iba distraído, pensativo, no era algo nuevo en él, pero normalmente cuando estaba conmigo me prestaba más atención que a sus pensamientos y eso me preocupaba enormemente._

_-Shaoran, ¿estás bien? – pregunté yo desde mi posición. Caminábamos por el parque pingüino, yo estaba colgada de su brazo como se me hizo costumbre casi desde el momento en el que regresó de Hong Kong, cuando éramos niños no teníamos esa confianza, pero ahora, realmente nuestra amistada estaba más reforzada que nunca. _

_Él sonrió y se sonrojó, probablemente por verse descubierto._

_-Estoy perfectamente Sakura, solo…pensaba – respondió él con la mirada perdida._

_-Y… ¿te molestaría contarme en qué?-pregunté distraídamente, aún colgada de su brazo_._ Shaoran_ _dirigió su mirada hacia mí, clavando sus ojos en los míos y haciendo a mi corazón palpitar, por una razón que hasta ese momento, desconocía._

_-En ti – respondió finalmente. Los colores se me subieron al rostro y no pude soportar más su mirada clavada en la mía. Algo me estaba pasando, no entendía qué, pero la compañía de Shaoran, se estaba convirtiendo en algo esencial en mi vida. Además de que mi cuerpo me exigía mantener un contacto entre su piel y la mía._

_-En lo mucho que te extrañé, esos años, en Hong Kong – confesó él luego de unos minutos de silencio. Yo le sonreí con dulzura._

_-Yo también te extrañé Shaoran – y siguiendo mis instintos, me solté de su brazo para aferrar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrar mi cabeza entre su pecho. Lo abracé como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciera, lo abracé en honor a los meses en los que no estuvo, queriendo compensar todas esas veces en las que perdí la oportunidad de abrazarlo. Y Shaoran correspondió mi abrazo, con la misma intensidad, acariciando mi espalda y apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Segundos después, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente con ternura. Yo me quedé en piedra, jamás había echo algo así. ¡Kami-sama! Shaoran era mi todo, no sé que haría sin él, siempre estuvo conmigo, en todo momento y yo…ahora es que cabía en cuenta de que, desde el momento en que me consoló luego de confesarle mis sentimientos a Yukito y acudir a él en busca de desahogo, una parte de mi corazón empezó a quererlo más allá de cómo se quiere a un amigo. Y ahora…ya no había dudas, estaba enamorada de Shaoran._

…supongo que allí nos vio – termino de contar, mis ojos están algo cristalinos por el recuerdo.

-Bueno, Touya entonces lo descubrió por sí mismo, tranquila pequeña Sakura, ya se le pasará – me consuela él.

-Si bueno – yo sonrío con nerviosismo – de todas formas aún no lo ha aceptado totalmente. Lleva días sin hablarme desde que se enteró...

Seguimos caminando, esta vez en silencio, un silencio tranquilizador, en el que mis pensamientos han vuelto a de la imagen del joven chino que me roba los suspiro. Vaya si soy cursi.

- Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme Yukito, creo que esta mañana ocurrió un milagro y desperté antes que mi hermano...- digo después de unos segundos de distracción mientras doblamos una esquina - ¿No crees que se enoje por que no le esperaste?

- Descuida, Touya estará bien, no le hará mal estar solo por un momento – dice él, y yo comprendo el significado de su frase. Touya en verdad necesita tiempo para pensar.

-Pero dime pequeña Sakura, te noto algo distraída, ¿te sucede algo? – yo levanto la mirada y la fijo en él con curiosidad, al parecer no se cree que mi distracción es el tema de Touya, si no otra cosa... ¡y cuánta razón tiene!

Bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Es que no he dejado de pensar en Shaoran desde que desperté esta mañana, y todo por mi sueño de anoche. Tal vez me desvié un poco, hablando sobre los celos de mi hermano, sin embargo... eso también tiene que ver con Shaoran. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que desde que estoy tan enamorada de él que toda mi vida gira entorno a él. Dios, cuando regresó a Hong Kong me sentí tan vacía, me hacía falta. Me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba para capturar las cartas o cambiarlas, lo necesitaba por que lo quería demasiado, pero no me percaté de que me estaba empezando a enamorar de él y tarde me di cuenta, por que él seguro no sentía lo mismo. Y cuando volvió de Hong Kong, nos volvimos más cercanos, después de lo del parque, no tuve más dudas, me había enamorado de él, no había vuelta atrás. Aún así, pienso que debería confesarle mis sentimientos. Mis mejillas están ardiendo en este momento.

-...la verdad es que yo... bueno yo... he estado pensando en...- mi voz se corta. Tal vez si le digo a Yukito que pienso en confesarle a Shaoran que lo amo él me de un sabio consejo. Y yo que creía que no podía sonrojarme más, ¡parezco un tomate!

-Sakura, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – me dice él, viendo que mis intentos por hablar son fallidos, yo asiento con la cabeza animándolo a que pregunte. -¿Ya encontraste a tu persona especial verdad? – él sonríe son ternura y yo solo puedo asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, él es alguien que entró en mi vida hace mucho tiempo y se metió en mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta, alguien que siempre estuvo allí para mí y lo sigue estando ahora. No sé que haría sin él. Es para mí la persona más importante y siento que lo amo pero...no sé si él corresponde mis sentimientos –digo yo.

-Sakura, si no hablas con él jamás lo sabrás. Además, debes recordar que sean cuales sean los sentimientos del joven Li, nunca te lastimaría, si de algo estoy seguro es que ustedes dos son inseparables. No temas confesárselo – Yukito me da una mirada de ánimo y yo logro sonreír a medias. Vaya, en verdad debo ser muy obvia, él ya sabía que Shaoran es mi persona especial.

-Gracias Yukito – es todo lo que puedo decir, para luego ver, que estamos enfrente de la preparatoria.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas, ve, él ya debe estar allí, ánimo Sakura, tu puedes decírselo.

-Sí, lo haré, gracias otra vez – me despido con la mano y camino hacia la puerta pero su voz me hace girar de repente.

-¡Sakura! Yue también te desea suerte – el me guiña un ojo antes de alejarse y yo suelto una risita. Vaya, me siento mucho mejor ahora, camino hasta el aula y corro la puerta para encontrarme con una imagen que me deja estática y mi corazón late con fuerza.

Con los ojos cerrados, una expresión pensativa, el rebelde cabello color chocolate, la nariz respingada, los labios varoniles algo fruncidos y su olor a...Shaoran son la imagen más perfecta que mis ojos pueden ver. ¡Kami-sama! Shaoran es simplemente el chico perfecto, al menos para mí.

-¡Buenos días _mi_ querido Shaoran! – escapa de mis labios un impulso del saludo de todas las mañanas.

Por un momento, al ver que abrió sus ojos color ámbar, como dos caramelos de miel en llamas y me miró creí que volvería a escuchar como respuesta lo mismo que el día de ayer, cuando mi corazón saltó de alegría, pero al ver que el fuego desapareció en un segundo, solo obtuve un frío:

- Bue...Buenos días Sakura.

Un escalofrío baja por mi espalda. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde quedó el hermoso saludo de ayer? Ese que aún resuena en mi cabeza y me hace suspirar con el recuerdo.

- Vaya, creo que después de un saludo como el de ayer, ese se ha sentido peor que la más fría brisa del invierno – le comento algo apenada. Él parece enfadado... ¿qué le sucede?

-Lo siento, hoy... no estoy de muy buen humor – confiesa él. Vaya, qué alivio, y yo que creí que estaba enfadado conmigo.

-Ya veo... Hoy te toca hacer el servicio conmigo. ¡Que bueno Shaoran! – es lo único que se me ocurre decirle, mientras trato de dedicarle una de mis mejores sonrisas. Si Shaoran tiene un mal día, me encargaré personalmente de que se alegre. Pero él no me dice nada y queda con la mirada perdida en alguna parte. Mi sonrisa se borra.

"_¿Qué le ocurre a Shaoran?"_ - me pregunto a mi misma mientras reviso los bancos del salón. Él sigue allí parado. Yo trato de obviar ese detalle, pero me está matando verlo así. Necesito decirle...preguntarle, pero...justo cuando estoy apunto de abrir la boca, Shaoran me ayuda con la revisión de los asientos. Yo suspiro en silencio y sigo con mi trabajo. El silencio es incómodo, el tiempo transcurre sin una sola palabra por parte de ninguno, sin soportarlo más, estoy apunto de salir de allí, pero Shaoran se me adelanta alegando que va por un poco de tiza. Como última tarea de la mañana, yo me ocupo de las flores, después de unos minutos, me apoyo contra la pared y me quedo pensativa y algo cabizbaja.

¿Por qué rayos Shaoran se comporta así? ¡Hace años que no me encontraba en una situación así con él! Me siento mal, tengo ganas de llorar. ¡Demonios! ¿Estará enfadado conmigo?

-Oye... ¿ocurre algo? te veo pensativa – su varonil y gruesa voz despierta mis sentidos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no lo vi venir. Y vaya que se ve sexy ahora que me doy cuenta. Unas de sus manos sujeta la tiza, y el tenue sol le da perfectamente en la cara, iluminando sus rasgos varoniles, especialmente sus preciosos ojos ambarinos y la brisa que entra por la ventana abierta le agita el cabello. ¡Basta Sakura no pienses en eso ahora y responde!

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes – digo tratando de sonar creíble. Pero Shaoran no está convencido con mi respuesta. Y ahora la necesidad de confesar mis sentimientos me asalta de repente. Y en un impulso, una frase entrecortada sale de mi boca:

- La verdad es que... sí...hay algo que...hay algo en lo que estoy pensando, es que... esta mañana, me encontré a Yukito camino hacia acá y él...

-¡Sí lo sé los vi! Y también los escuché – no me deja continuar y yo me quedo en piedra de repente. ¿Me escuchó? Entonces... ¿por eso está tan enfadado y pensativo? Oh Dios, conociendo a Shaoran, su enfado se debe a que yo confundí amistad con amor y ahora él no sabe qué hacer. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, que luchan por salir, pero que yo no se los permito. Tranquila Sakura, no te adelantes y confírmalo.

- Nos...no..nos..¿nos viste? – tartamudeo yo con temor, él solo asiente furioso y me tiembla la voz. ¿Habrá escuchado también...? - y... nos...¿nos escuchaste? ¿Hasta la pregunta que me hizo?

Shaoran permanece en silencio y yo siento que ya no puedo contenerme más. Su silencio me tortura, tengo que decir algo...

-Yo...Shaoran yo... sobre lo que él preguntó...- trato de explicar, sin embargo, él vuelve a cortar mi frase con un frío:

-No quiero hablar de eso Sakura – la sorpresa y el reproche predominan en mi mirada. Si ya sabe de mis sentimientos, ¿qué demonios quiere hacer? ¿Por qué se reusa a hablar o a decirme al menos, como se siente? ¡Y que demonios es ese reflejo de decepción, angustia y reproche que hay en sus ojos!

- No piensas...si quiera decirme... ¿tu opinión? – pregunto yo con la voz quebrada y algunas lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Eso parece despertar una furia mayor en él.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¡Maldita sea Sakura! Sólo tienes 16 años, ¿¡En que demonios piensan, tú y él!? – me grita sin quitar su vista de mis ojos, cosa que yo no puedo soportar más y me largo a llorar. ¿Por qué se enfada tanto? ¿Está mal para él que yo lo ame? ¡Jamás había visto a Shaoran así! Las lágrimas están corriendo por mi cara con dolor. No puedo soportarlo más, tengo ganas de salir corriendo, pero ya no tengo ni fuerzas para eso, me deslizo por la pared y caigo sentada al suelo, con las manos en mi cara. ¡Eres una idiota Sakura! Lo has enfadado por tus estupideces.

- Yo creía...yo creía... que para eso no importaba la edad – hipo entre sollozos, sin comprender todavía por qué tiene que afectarle tanto esto. El permanece en silencio y termina sentándose también en el suelo. Por un momento creí que me consolaría, pero está allí, estático y con una expresión dolida en el rostro.

-Al menos... ¿al menos escuchaste mi respuesta?...-pregunto yo luego de unos segundos más de silencio. Shaoran levanta la mirada, chocándola con la mía, pareciera que me estuviera rogando por clemencia.

-Si...la escuché...Sakura sólo...olvídalo quieres, no te esfuerces más y no me lastimes más a mi – sus palabras quiebran algo dentro de mí. Pobre Shaoran, a fin de cuentas se debe sentir terrible por no corresponderme y yo solo se lo estoy restregando en la cara.

-Shaoran yo...no creí que te afectaría tanto. – confieso apenada y a modo de disculpa.

-¡Claro que me afecta! Demonios, eres...eres...eres todo para mi Sakura, y esto me destroza, yo...yo...- por un momento lo que dijo al principio me devolvió los ánimos, pero ahora comprendo mejor que solo lo dice por que soy como una hermana para él, y no le gusta ver sufrir a la gente.

-Shaoran...si tú quieres, yo puedo, olvidar que todo esto pasó y...olvidarme de la respuesta que di – le digo en un arrebato de desesperación por que deje de sentirse miserable. No soporto ver esa mirada destrozada. Necesito ver el fuego en sus ojos otra vez.

- Sakura, acaso... ¿Acaso piensas renunciar a algo tan importante?- me pregunta, al parecer sorprendido. Yo lo miro por un momento.

- Bueno, si a ti te incomoda, yo...yo...creo...creo que podría intentar...aunque me.. me duela – tartatamudeo, sintiendo las saladas lagrimas caer de nuevo, hasta que siento, la mano de Shaoran limpiar las lágrimas en mis mejillas. Una cálida sensación me atrapa y me embriaga por unos minutos. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar su tacto y el sonido de su voz susurrando algo que no comprendo si no mucho después.

- No Sakura, no renuncies a eso, no por mi causa, no lo merezco...yo...soportaré...aunque me duela pero...no renuncies a tu compromiso con esa persona por mi culpa, ya le diste el "sí", solo sé feliz por mi.

-Shaoran yo...-abro los ojos de golpe cuando la información llega tarde a mi cabeza- ...un momento... ¿qué demonios dices?- ¿de qué rayos habla Shaoran? Soy yo, ¿o estamos hablando de diferentes cosas? Tal vez el haya escuchado otro tipo de conversación, es por eso, que me animo a preguntar:

- ¿Estás seguro de que escuchaste todo? Y sé sincero esta vez por favor...

-Bueno...yo... sólo escuché hasta que Tsukishiro dijo que tenía que preguntarte algo, pero...es más que obvio que sé que te pidió matrimonio, lo predije en un sueño anoche, además de que has estado saliendo con él a escondidas de todos - ¡Kami-sama! ¡A Shaoran se le safó un tornillo! ¿Qué estupideces está diciendo? ¿Matrimonio, Yukito y yo en la misma oración? De solo imaginarlo, no puedo evitar empezar a reír desenfrenadamente.

- ¡Shaoran! Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes? – Regaño yo en juego - Como siempre, sacas conclusiones equivocadas, ¡Yukito no me ha preguntado eso! Vaya si serás paranoico – explico rodando los ojos y sonriendo.

-Y yo que pensaba que tú realmente habías escuchado lo que me preguntó Yukito –digo para mi misma. Mis mejillas se han sonrojado otra vez.

-Pues no, _**mi**_ flor de cerezo –al escuchar esto los colores suben de tono y veo que él también se sonroja un poco- No escuché eso... ¿que fue lo que te preguntó esa persona?

- Bueno...es que... verás hace poco...bueno hace mucho, cuando le dije a Yukito que él me gustaba, el me consoló y me dijo que por favor le avisara cuando encontrara a mi persona especial, y... hoy, me preguntó si ya la había encontrado – explico yo algo nerviosa y jugando con mis dedos.

- ¿Y tu respuesta fue? – la voz de Shaoran ha sonado seductoramente sexy al decir esto. Me estoy derritiendo por dentro. Y por su mirada clavada en la mía, estoy segura que ya descubrió los efectos que causa en mí. Bien, es hora de jugar con el orgullo de un Li.

-¡Shaoran! No seas curioso, eso es entre Yukito y yo – digo yo haciéndome a la ofendida y volcando la cara. Creo que con eso acabé con su ego.

- ¡Bien! Pues ve con Yukito y cásate – suelta él y yo mi cruzo de brazos divertida, ¿se sacará algún día esa absurda idea de la cabeza?

- Oye, ¿puedes dejar esa idea ya? ¡Quítatela de la cabeza! Voy a pensar que estás celoso – me limito a decir sin mirarlo a los ojos y aún con la cara volcada. No creo que soporte la influencia de sus ojos sin lanzarme contra él y besarlo.

- ¿Y si así fuera qué? -grita de repente, causando que me vuelque bruscamente y enfrente su mirada desafiante.

- ¿Y qué si fuera alguien celoso?- dice con suavidad acercándose un poco a mi- ¿Y qué si cada vez que un chico posa la mirada en ti mis sentidos no responden y sólo quiero lanzarme a ahorcarlo por andar viéndote a ti? – ¡Oh, Kami-sama me estoy derritiendo enserio!

¿Y qué si cada vez que te veo pasar mi corazón se acelera? – mi pulso comienza a palpitar con rapidez al igual que mi corazón por su cercanía- ¿Y qué si en la primera persona en que pienso al despertar y la última al dormir eres tú? – "_¡Tu también eres esa persona en la que pienso al despertar y antes de dormir Shaoran!" _Pienso para mí misma- ¿Y qué si es verdad, que te quiero más que como a mi mejor amiga?- Estoy estática, mis mejillas están tan sonrojadas como las de él y mi respiración está agitada. ¡Tengo ganas de gritar: Yo también! Pero me contengo y lo dejo proseguir, sin quitar la conexión entre nuestros ojos.

- Y qué... –me dice con lentitud, en un tono más suave y tomándome por la cintura, atrayéndote hacia él y haciéndome sentir vivir un sueño. ¡Qué ganas de pellizcarme para ver si es real! -... ¿y qué si te digo que te amo más que nadie y nada en este mundo?

Y ahora es cuando estoy en las nubes e incluso en el mismo cielo, siento como nuestros alientos chocan por la cercanía y también puedo sentirme temblar entre sus brazos. Estoy apunto de abrir la boca y decirle que lo amo, pero él se me adelanta:

- Te amo -dice por fin, terminando con la distancia entre ambos y besándome.

Es algo tímido al principio, nuestros labios están unidos, yo abrí los ojos por la sorpresa durante algunos segundos, pero luego los cerré lentamente en el momento en que la lengua de Shaoran me pedía profundizar el beso. Sus manos me atraen más hacia él haciendo la distancia nula entre nuestros cuerpos y las mías está desordenando sus rebeldes cabellos color chocolate que tanto me encanta. Me trata con una dulzura increíble, ¡y qué decir de la manera en que besa!

El aire nos hace falta, por lo que nos separamos por unos segundos, para luego volvernos a besar ahora con mayor intensidad y en definitiva, nuestras manos están adquiriendo experiencia. Pero él finaliza el beso con lentitud, dejándome con ganas de más. El fuego que veo al abrir los ojos sacude mi corazón y creo que estoy apunto de volver a besarlo, pero primero, debo darle mi respuesta.

-Shaoran...yo...yo – intento decir algo, vaya si que es más difícil de lo que pensé. Y por mi duda antes esto, Shaoran parece malinterpretar mis intenciones de hablarle por lo que dice:

-Esta bien Sakura, no tienes que decir nada, lamento todo esto – e intenta levantarse, yo se lo impido tomando su mano y acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre que me queda.

- También te amo – confieso y lo atraigo hacia mí por el cuello, besándolo con intensidad. Mi mano sobre su cuello vuelve a posarse sobre su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad. Shaoran entrelaza los dedos de nuestras manos juntas y con la libre de él me abraza por la cintura nuevamente.

El maldito aire me impide seguir disfrutando por unos segundos, en los que lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, para luego volver a sentir que nos besamos con más intensidad que antes. Sin darme cuenta, he terminado yo sobre él y él recostado en el piso. Los sonidos de alguien acercándose me alertan.

- Shaoran, creo que...esto...deberíamos...parar...escucho...pasos –pido yo entre beso y beso

- Lo sé...pero no quiero...- me dice él, otra vez con ese tono tan seductor.

- La verdad...yo tampoco – río entre sus labios.

-¡Buenos di..."

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol...acaso...

Voces conocidas me alertan y me separo son rapidez de Shaoran. Tomoyo y Eriol tiene una expresión de felicidad en sus caras. Shaoran y yo...bueno, estamos algo sonrojados.

- Vaya... así que por eso a ustedes dos siempre les toca el servicio juntos...ya decía yo que no existen las coincidencias -Eriol está dándonos una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Oh Sakura! ¿Me he perdido tu confesión de amor? - Tomoyo parece angustiada, por que acaba de sacar su cámara de video y me mira rogándome por una negativa.

- Bueno... la verdad es que yo...-vaya si que estoy nerviosa... ¡Es que me da tanta pena!

- Amor, será mejor que dejemos a Sakura y Shaoran solos, luego podrás pedirles que te hagan una "representación"- oigo decir a Eriol, mientras empuja a mi mejor amiga y prima fuera del aula.

- Pero...no será lo mismo...oh...querido Eriol por favor... – las quejas de Tomoyo se van perdiendo por el pasillo, Shaoran y yo soltamos un suspiro. Al alzar la vista, mi mirada choca con la suya, Shaoran parece querer decirme algo importante

- Bueno... supongo que...tengo que... ¿Sakura...es necesario que lo pregunte? – yo suelto una risita. ¡Adoro el adoro tímido de Shaoran! Es tan dulce.

- Estaría bien que lo hicieras formalmente -digo finalmente. No saben cómo disfruto este lado de Shaoran. Lo hace ver tan tierno, que si no tuviera un poquito del autocontrol que poseo, ya estaría besándolo con desesperación.

- Bien...bueno yo...Mi querida flor de cerezo... ¿aceptarías ser mi novia? – sus palabras son como una gruesa pero a la vez dulce y varonil melodía que hace a mi corazón saltar de alegría por dentro.

- Sí, mi querido Shaoran, acepto – respondo con una sonrisa. Él acorta la distancia, buscando sellar nuestro noviazgo con un beso pero…

- ¡Por fin tengo el primer noviazgo de Sakura gravado en video! –Tomoyo sale de la nada con cámara en mano y un brillo en los ojos- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Creo que haré copias para toda la clase...se alegrarán mucho de saber que ¡al fin! son novios

-Esto...Tomoyo...por favor... no digas eso que me da pena. – pido yo con el rostro más que sonrojado. ¡Además de que no quiero que todos se enteren! Shaoran es muy reservado, seguro le incomodará todo esto. Y…todavía hay un asunto familiar que debo resolver.

- Amor...prometiste que no ibas a interrumpir...-reprocha la voz de Eriol apareciendo en el aula.

- Creo que estaría bien que fuese un secreto, por ahora, no quiero a todo el colegio comentando sobre esto, prefiero disfrutarlo primero solo para mí y para Shaoran –digo tomando la mano de Shaoran y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. En verdad quiero que sea por ahora nuestro secreto, algo mío y de Shaoran. Compartido con nuestros mejores amigos claro, pero…aún así sigue siendo más nuestro- ¿Verdad Shaoran?

- Estoy de acuerdo – dice Shaoran y me dedica una sonrisa. Esas sonrisas que solo me dedica a mí y que me pertenecen.

- Además, todavía tengo que preparar a mi hermano, para la noticia. – comento más para mi misma, pero los tres presentes lo han escuchado y mi ahora novio ha borrado sus sonrisa. Las risitas de Eriol y Tomoyo no se hacen esperar.

Shaoran me suplica con la mirada yo trato de tranquilizarlo apretando con más fuerza su mano. Sus ojos se despegan de los míos y mira a Eriol con una expresión de desconcierto, gratitud y algo de fastidio. Eriol solo tiene la mirada clavada en la ventana. Segundos después y sin darme cuenta, estoy siendo sacada fuera del aula. Los pasillos siguen desiertos, la parecer Eriol y Tomoyo también madrugaron hoy. En realidad esta mañana ha sido algo rara. En fin, Shaoran me apoya contra la pared y me sonríe pícaramente. Yo lo miro sin entender.

-_Aún me debes un beso, __**mi querida flor de cerezo**_-susurra en mi oído, luego _rodea con sus brazos mi cintura y sus ojos me están mirando con una ternura infinita, su aroma varonil me enloquece y ahora que terminó con la distancia sus labios están "jugando" con los míos de una manera tan dulce y llena de amor._

Y todo es…_justo como en el sueño de anoche…_

___**Notas finales.-**_

_Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen (x1000) Mil perdones por la tardanza y Arigatou (x1000) por los reviews!! ¡Aquí les presento el otro punto de vista! Debo confesar, que este me costó un poco más por que a mi querida compu le dio un virus, el cual me dejó fuera de la escritura por 1 semana :( menos mal, tengo lapiz y papel, aún a´si me costó más traspasarlo, por que también necesitaba los diálogos del anterior capi! Y como todo estaba en la compu… ¡VAYA LIO!_

_Con respecto al capi…¿han visto q sospechosos son algunos aspectos? Y el final X'D ya ven cómo se parecen el sueño y ´las últimas frases de este fic? P se me hace sospechoso...tanto como los 500 despertadores que nadie dejó allí, el que Sakura madrugue, Touya que se quedó dormido, el parecido del sueño con la última escena del capi…(La que por cierto agregué! me gustó poner un final más romántico, ya que en el POV de Shaoran, todo termina en misterio) Ya se viene entonces el POV ya comenzado de Eriol, donde se explicará todo!! ;) _

_Los quiero a todos!! Gracias por el apoyo…_

_En fin, me despido con las contestaciones a los reviews… _

_**Goddess Aeris: **__Hola!! - Me allegro mucho de que te haya gustado!! :) _

_Seeeh, Eriol es un misterio… P jajaja lo siento si te dejé con la intriga y me tardé en actualizar ' aunque… creo q ahora con este capi habrá algo más de intriga.. Solo yo sé que pasará.. Muajajajaja P Ya se viene el PoV no te lo pierdas!_

_En cuanto a Shaoran.. ohh.. es que es tan.. KAWAI - Yo tmb quiero unoo.. en fin, pondré un anuncio en el periódico entonces :P _

_**Besotes y gracias x el review!**_

_**cainat06: **__jajaja que puedo decirte, Shaoran es un despistado y un celoso extremo, además de algo precipitado, si me permites decirlo.. :P sin embargo, así lo quiere Sakura X'D y nosotras tmb claro está - como leí en un fic x ahí, es __**perfectamente imperfecto ;) Muchas gracias x el review **_

_**Ninor-san: **__muchas gracias por el review!! Te veo en el próximo PoV ;)_

_**Kitty.e2: **__gracias por leer!! :) ¿encerio piensas que escribo bn? gabita se sonroja ais.. pues… muchas gracias! (K) (K) : : __**Muchos besos!**_

_PD: si, io tmb AMO a Shao -_

_**beautifly92: **__AKi esta entonces la continuación! : Muchas gracias x leer y dejar un review lamento la tardanze ' Besosssss_

_**D-MiA: **__Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado : y TMB ME ALGRA QUE TE GUSTE COMO ESCRIBO gracias x eso :D _

_Mil besotes, Muchas gracias x el review! Tmb un abrazoooo!!_

_Los quiere a toos y se despide…_

_**Gabi-chan**_


	3. Eriol

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de este "mini fic" le pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP, yo solo los he tomado prestados por diversión y amor a la escritura, y sin fines de lucro. Y bla bla bla.. X'D_

_**Notas de la autora: **__Sí, ya sé que me atrasé, ¡En verdad lo siento! Ya nos leemos abajo, los dejo con el ¡PoV de Eriol!_

_**Todo por un sueño...**_

_**Gabita Evans**_

**((Eriol's POV))**

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro.

Los ojos me pesan de sobre manera. Según lo que puedo recordar, llevo dos días en vela. ¡Pero es que dormir me es imposible! Mi orgullo no me permite seguir en esta situación. Es vergonzoso, inmoral, ¡no es justo! Me desconozco, estoy en un estado de desesperación y todo es por mi estúpida deuda con Shaoran Li.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos…

- Hiragizawa al habla – digo con voz soñolienta tomando el teléfono.

-¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces despierto? ¡Es más de media noche! – una dulce voz me regaña al otro lado.

-¿Qué crees que hago despierto Tomoyo? ¡Tengo insomnio! Y tu deberías estar durmiendo – le contesto enfadado. No me gusta tratar así a Tomoyo, pero como ella bien dijo, es más de media noche, yo llevo más de 2 noches seguidas en vela y estoy, obviamente de mal humor.

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa! Esos no son los modales que caracterizan a mi joven y guapo novio inglés – reprocha la dueña de los más hermosos ojos amatizas que vi en mi vida – Y si estoy despierta, es por que estoy preocupada por ti. Estos últimos dos días en la escuela parecías un zombie. Comprendo tu mal humor cariño, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así, deja de martirizarte. Ya se encargará el destino de ponerlos a mano.

¿Y ella cree acaso que voy a esperar hasta entonces? ¡Por Clow! No puedo. Shaoran va a reprocharme en la cara que le debo mi noviazgo con la persona más importante para mí. Y no podré jugarle bromas con la conciencia limpia.

-¿De ponernos a mano? ¡No pienso esperar las ganas del destino, estar en "deuda" con Shaoran Li es cosa seria Tomoyo! – replico yo histérico. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo Shaoran Li, el que me hiciera un favor tan grande hace tres días? ¿Por qué no Sakura? Bueno, bien me sé la respuesta, Sakura jamás se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Yo también estoy en "deuda" con él, nos ayudó a ambos Eriol, pero a diferencia de ti yo no ando desde hace dos días como paranoica buscando devolverle el favor. Ni que Shaoran fuese un mounstro.-dice Tomoyo algo frustrada- ¡Por Kami-sama, cariño! Disfrutamos nuestro noviazgo sólo un día. ¡Al siguiente ya estabas obecesionado con quitarte la deuda de encima!

-Lo siento linda- me disculpo yo, en verdad me duele haberla descuidado, pobre Tomoyo, no me extrañaría que me dejase si sigo así. Maldito orgullo de hombre u maldita deuda con Shaoran Li. – Te propongo algo, si en diez minutos no se nos ocurre algo, dejaré la obsesión y aceptaré la idea de vivir en deuda con Shaoran.

-Pues…por eso mismo te llamo cariño – me dice Tomoyo entre risitas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto yo confundido

-Es que…-Tomoyo parece dudar-…se me ha ocurrido una idea para que estés a mano con Li.

-¡Dila! – grito emocionado. ¡Al fin después de esto podré dormir tranquilo! Y luego le daré a Tomoyo el mejor día de su vida acompañado de un ramo de rosas.

-Paga fuego con fuego, cariño – explica ella simplemente. Una sonrisa se asoma en mi cara. ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!

-¡Tomoyo eres la mejor, **TE AMO**!- grito eufórico sobre las risitas de Tomoyo.

-Sí, si, lo sé, lo sé – dice entre risas- Bueno, supongo que ahora que tienes una idea, ¿tendremos más tiempo juntos, no? ¿Eriol?

Yo me quedo pensativo, acabo de recordar que…

-¡Tomoyo! No, no puedo permitirlo, hace un rato tu dijiste que la deuda era de ambos, no puedo dejarte a ti en esa situación, utiliza tu idea, sería muy egoísta de mi parte sí…

-¡De ninguna manera Eriol Hiragizawa! La idea es mía, con esa parte yo cumplí. Ahora está en tus manos poner el plan en marcha y ambos quedaremos "absueltos" de la deuda. Sabes bien que yo podría idear un plan, sin embargo, nadie mejor que tú para darle un toque misterioso, divertido, romántico y mágico a la vez. Vamos, amor, ¿qué mejor que la magia para esto? Shaoran también la utilizó. Yo sé que te mueres por hacerlo…

Yo sonrío en mis adentros, Tomoyo en verdad es la mejor. ¡Y cuánta razón tiene! Mi "querido descendiente" también usó magia ese día…

"_Recorría el parque aquella mañana, tenía un dolor de cabeza ese día, vagos recuerdos se reunían en mi mente, todos referidos a Tomoyo. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió aquello? Estábamos allí, sentados, hablando y en un segundo, sentí el loco impulso de besarla. Ella me correspondió con la misma intensidad. Grave error el mío al pensar que todo cambiaría para bien, por que después de eso dejó de hablarme. Probablemente pensase que yo estaba jugando con ella. Y ahí estaba yo en ese momento, con los ánimos por el suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Cada vez que intentaba hablar con Tomoyo me quedaba tieso y no iba en su búsqueda. Y ella tampoco hablaba conmigo. Pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que aclarara las cosas, tenía que confesarle que la amaba antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_-Sabes Hiragizawa…no vas a conseguir nada aquí sentado – la voz de Shaoran Li interrumpió en mis pensamientos. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté yo haciéndome al desentendido._

_-Sabes bien a qué me refiero – él frunció el ceño- Amas a Daidouji, pero no se lo has dicho. Debes hacerlo, después terminarás arrepintiéndote, yo te lo aseguro._

_-Bien, me descubriste, es solo que no sé cómo decírselo, ¡me da miedo hablar con ella!_

_-Pues…no resultaste tan valiente como creí – él se encogió de hombros- Escucha, vi a Daidouji en la cafetería de aquí cerca. Es tu decisión si vas…lo mejor es que aclares las cosas pronto._

_Y diciendo esto comenzó a alejarse._

_-¿Y qué hay de ti? Tampoco eres tan valiente, no le has dicho a Sakura lo que sientes._

_El solo volteó la cara y se encogió de hombros._

_-Para mí ya es muy tarde. _

_Y se alejó caminando. Mi mente reaccionó en ese momento, corrí como desesperado hacia la cafetería, tenía que hablar con Tomoyo, aclarar las cosas, confesarle mis sentimientos. Entonces la vi, con un vestido celeste un sombrero color blanco cubriéndola del sol, sentada en una de las mesas leyendo, tan concentrada en su mundo. Mi corazón latía con furia, me quedé estático, nada me movía, absolutamente nada. _

_Fue entonces, cuando una fuerte brisa se llevó consigo del blanco sombrero de Tomoyo, y por pura "coincidencia" llegó hasta mí. ¡Que demonios! _

"_**No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"**_

_Tomé el sombrero que aterrizó en mis pies, entre mis manos y se lo extendí a una agitada Tomoyo que se quedó muda al reconocerme. _

_-Tomoyo…yo…-no podía articular palabra alguna. Tomoyo me miró por largo rato, luego simplemente susurró un "Gracias" y se alejó corriendo._

_-¡Espera! Tomoyo... ¡espérame!-gritaba desesperado. Ella corrió hasta llegar a la torre del reloj, subía las escaleras con una agilidad que no conocía en ella. Llegó hasta el último piso, se quedó apoyada en la pared respirando agitadamente. Entré en la habitación y sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí._

_-Tomoyo… necesito…-quería hablar con ella, traté de acercarme pero me esquivó._

_-No, Eriol, por favor, no puedo… no me sigas – se dirigió hacia la puerta. Yo me quedé allí parado y resignado. Sin embargo, ella volteó y me miró fastidiada._

_-¡Abre la puerta! – exigió. Yo la miré confundido._

_-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! – me defendí._

_-¡Oh claro!…y la puerta se cerró por arte de magia – yo arquee una ceja divertido – Bien, sabes lo que quiero decir Eriol…_

_-Mira, si la puerta está cerrado con magia, creo que sí, pero no soy yo, eso te lo aseguro._

_-¡Entonces usa tu magia y sácanos de aquí!_

_-Esta bien, esta bien…- me encogí de hombros he intenté con un conjuro. Curiosamente, no funcionó. Traté con otro hechizo más fuerte… Nada. Voltee mi vista hacia Tomoyo…_

_-No… Eriol, por favor no me digas que…_

_-No puedo romper el maldito sello, estamos encerrados Tomoyo…_

_-¡Llama a alguien! A Sakura, a Li, a Nakuru, ¡a quien sea!_

_-No traigo el celular Tomoyo, y creo que tu tampoco…_

_-¡Usa la magia! No puedo estar aquí encerrada…y menos contigo…_

_-Tomoyo, ¿quieres decirme qué rayos te sucede que me evitas? – pregunté yo ya fastidiado._

_-¡Yo no te evito! – negó volcando la mirada hacia otra parte._

_-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué huiste de mí hace un rato? ¡Vamos Tomoyo, no eres una despistada y yo menos! ¡Estás así desde que nos besamos ese día!_

_-Bien, "señor inteligente" ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar entonces que es por eso mismo que te evito?_

_- No entiendo, por qué tienes que evitarme, creí que con el beso había quedo más que claro._

_-¿Quedar claro? Si, quedó muy claro – ella me fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿Entonces por qué rayos me evitas?_

_-¡Por que no quiero que me sigas lastimando!- me soltó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No quiero que juegues conmigo!_

_-¿Qué? Tomoyo, te creía más observadora… ¡Jamás jugaría contigo! – Me acerqué a ella y acaricié su mejilla – Jamás lo haría por que te amo._

_-Eriol…_

_-Shhh… Ya lo sé, tu no sientes lo mismo…pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto…_

_-Eriol…_

_- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te sientas mal por no corresponderme…_

_-Eriol…_

_- Haremos de cuenta que esto no pasó ¿está bien? Pero por favor, deja de evitarme…_

_**-¡Eriol!**_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Cállate y bésame – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Yo le sonreí y por segunda vez junté mis labios con los suyos. Sus brazos me abrazaban por el cuello y me apegaban más a ella, pude jurar que la escuché suspirar en mis labios. _

_-Te amo – me dijo después de varios besos_

_-También yo… - respondí al momento que vi la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente._

-¡Eriol! ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Qué? Ah… sí, aquí estoy amor – respondo luego de varios segundos en la luna.

-¿En qué tanto pensabas?

-Ehh… en… Sabes Tomoyo, tienes razón gracias por todo y por la idea, ya se me ocurrirá la manera de pagar fuego con fuego… – digo cambiando rápido de tema.

-¡Genial! Ya me contarás mañana qué se te ocurrió. Me voy a dormir, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo…

-Si, iré a dormir… Hasta mañana cariño, sueña conmigo…

-Lo haré, y veré si puedo hacer ese sueño realidad mañana – dice con un tono de travesura. Sonrío, me encargaré personalmente de que sueñe que se fuga conmigo de la clase de Física. Lo que pueden hacer los sueños…los sueños… **¡ESO ES! **Oh, Tomoyo en realidad es fantástica.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana cariño…-dice ella y está apunto de colgar, pero la detengo…

-Tomoyo…

-Dime

-Te amo

-También yo… adiós – se despide y cuelga. Le imito con una sonrisa en el rostro, sé perfectamente, que hacer, y no voy a desperdiciar esta noche.

**………………………….….**

Pasan de las dos de la mañana, ya cumplí con la misión de torturar a mi querido descendiente en sueños, a ver si así el tarado reacciona. Creo que me está empezando a dar un poco de pena pero… no… Shaoran necesita un empujón, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo sufrir en sueños? Apuesto lo que sea a que mañana despertará temprano por culpa de la pesadilla que está teniendo ahora. Por la ventana puedo observar que frunce el seño.

-"¡NO! Sakura, no te alejes, ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces besando a Tsukishiro? ¡Basta! ¡Maldita sea! "

Los gritos de Shaoran me dan una idea de lo que está soñando ahora… tengo que retener las ganas de reír, la cara de desesperado que pone Shaoran es muy graciosa. Esto de manipular los sueños es muy divertido. Debería hacerlo más seguido.

Invocando una brisa con el báculo, me alejo del departamento de mi querido descendiente. Mi próximo destino es algo más difícil. No sólo tengo que manipular los sueños de Sakura para que se anime a confesar sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Si no que debo hacer todo lo posible por levantarla temprano. Y no debo olvidar de dormir por un largo rato a su hermano…

Con suavidad me deslizo por la ventana, no puedo manipular los sueños de Sakura con tanta facilidad, si lo hago desde afuera podría alertar a las cartas y a Kerberos. Primero debo "hablar" con las cartas para asegurarles que no pretendo hacerle daño a su ama. Y Kero…Bueno con Kero…

-Dulces…Necesito dulces…- un resplandor dorado envuelve al pequeño guardián mostrándome un león alado. Yo me quedo en piedra al verlo frente a mí. ¡Demonios el plan se arruinó!

-Clow… ¿¡dónde escondiste mis dulces!? – me mira con los ojos entre cerrados – Bien, los buscaré yo… como tu solo quieres al mal humorado de Yue seguro ya hasta te olvidas de bañarme… - y sale por la puerta sin hacer otra cosa que murmurar incoherencias. Una gota resbala por mi nuca. ¡Había olvidado que Kerberos es sonámbulo!

Doy un suspiro y me dirijo hacia el libro de las cartas, de allí, sale una joven de piel pálida y cintas color verde entre sus trenzas que toma la forma de un espejo y copia mi exacta figura.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con nuestra ama? – pregunta en un susurro mi réplica.

-Solo quiero devolverle el favor a un amigo, y necesito manipular los sueños de Sakura, no te preocupes Espejo, si todo sale bien, te aseguro que tu ama volverá mañana con una sonrisa.

-Confiaré en ti, por que fuiste mi amo una vez, pero espero cumplas tu palabra – y tomando su forma original regresa al libro.

Bien, ahora tengo que manipular los sueños de Sakura. Alzo mi báculo y con un movimiento, me materializo dentro de los sueños de mi sucesora. ¿Qué es este lugar? Por lo que veo, parecen los pasillos de la escuela… están totalmente desiertos y entonces…

"_Aún me debes un beso, __**mi querida flor de cerezo**_"

Saliendo del aula están Shaoran y Sakura, y creo que andan…ejem… algo acaramelado… ¡Por Kami! Creo que Sakura no necesita mi ayuda… esto… mejor me salgo del sueño.

Un resplandor ilumina la habitación yo observo mi reloj, vaya, son ya casi las 4 de la mañana… ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! Me encojo de hombros y salgo de la habitación donde me topo otra vez con el Kero sonámbulo enfrente de mí.

-¡Clow! Se acabaron los dulces… ¡Ve por más! – Y dándome me da un puntapié con su pata trasera me hace perder el equilibrio y caerme sentado sobre el suelo.

-¡Auch! – me quejo en susurro y veo a ambos lado para ver si no desperté a nadie. Voy hasta la puerta del hermano de Sakura y la abro con cuidado.

Touya Kinomoto parece sumido en un sueño profundo…me acerco hasta su lado para observar mejor que no se despierte…

-¡Mocoso pervertido! ¡Suelta a mi hermana! – dormido y entre gritos, aprisiona mi cuello con sus manos y está dejándome sin aire. –Ya verás cómo te doy tu merecido, como vuelvas a besar a mi hermana…

Cómo puedo pienso en un conjuro y Touya me suelta quedándose profundamente dormido. Me toco la garganta. ¡Vaya si el hermano de Sakura es un celoso! Pobre Shaoran cuando les toque informarle que él y su linda hermanita son novios. Río por lo bajo y salgo de la habitación. Los primeros rayos del sol ya quieren asomarse. Doy un bostezo prolongado. ¡Me estoy muriendo de sueño! Pero aún tengo algo más que hacer.

Llego hasta la habitación y abro la puerta con cuidado. Asomando la cabeza.

**¡PAF!** – Kerberos acaba de cerrar la puerta con una patada. Y yo recibí un portazo. Me froto el ojo…seguro dentro de poco estará morado… ¡Maldito Kerberos y su sonambulismo!

Con mi báculo le obligo a convertirse en un peluche otra vez y ahora sí entro en la habitación. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hago aparecer unos cinco relojes despertadores por toda la habitación, colocándoles a todos una hora adelantada y configurando además la alarma del reloj de muñeca de Sakura. Doy otro bostezo prolongado. ¡En verdad estoy cansado!

Doy una última mirada asegurándome de que todo esté bien y salgo por la ventana.

"Son las 5 en punto" – pienso sentándome sobre la rama del árbol.

**-¡Yo te venceré Spi, te venceré! **

**¡PUM!-**el grito entre sueños de Kero me sobresaltó y ahora estoy de cara contra el piso por perder el equilibrio.

Con las únicas fuerzas que me quedan, llego hasta mi casa. El reloj señala las 6.00 en punto. Con pesadez me dirijo hacia mi ducha, me baño, visto el uniforme de la escuela y me preparo el desayuno. Un café bien cargado me hará bien.

El teléfono suena… ¡¿Quién rayos llama a las 6.15 de la mañana?!

-¡Buenos días amor! – la animada voz de Tomoyo se escucha por el auricular.

-¿Eh? Ah…Buenos días Tomoyo – reprimo un bostezo.

-Eriol… ¿Nos encontramos en el parque pingüino para ir juntos a la escuela?

-Si, si seguro Tomoyo – digo apoyándome sobre la mesa de la cocina casi cerrando los ojos.

-¡Genial! Así me cuentas que has planeado. ¡Nos vemos en 15 minutos! – y cuelga.

Doy un suspiro, termino mi café y salgo de casa. Seguro Tomoyo me regañará por no haber dormido. En fin, al menos ahora tengo la conciencia tranquila…creo. Ahora solo me resta esperar que todo salga bien.

Llego hasta el parque y me recuesto sobre una banca. Donde el sueño me vence y una dulce voz me despiertas minutos después.

-¡Eriol amor! Tienes un aspecto terrible, cariño, ¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche? ¡Tienes un ojo morado! Y mira tu frente… ¡Está roja! Oh…Eriol… y mírate las ojeras que traes. –dice ella preocupada y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – digo en un susurro - ¿Nos vamos?

-No, no, primero me cuentas que pasó anoche – ella se cruza de brazos, recuesta mi cabeza en sus piernas y acaricia mis cabellos. - ¿Ya pusiste el plan en marcha verdad?

Sonrío, me encanta esto de tener una novia como Tomoyo, además de comprensiva, saca conclusiones muy rápido.

-Sí, ya hice lo que debía, todo depende de Shaoran y Sakura ahora – le sonrío con mayor intensidad.

-Oh Eriol, pero pudiste haber dormido un poco… ¡mira que tienes un aspecto terrible!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…no podía soportar esto de tenerte olvidada, ahora que todo se solucionará soy todo tuyo.

Tomoyo me sonríe e inclinando la cabeza me besa con dulzura. Me incorporo y le devuelvo el beso apoyándome con una mano y con la otra acariciando su mejilla.

-Amor, es hora de ir al colegio – digo cuando nos separamos.

-Pero… aún es temprano – replica ella haciéndome pucheros.

-Quiero ir a comprobar si mi "deuda" ha sido pagada – digo con una sonrisa misteriosa. Tomoyo rueda los ojos y e incorpora alargándome su mano para que la tome. Juntos, nos dirigimos hacia la escuela, al llegar a la entrada Tomoyo me detiene.

-Espera, ¿no puedes ocultar ese ojo morado y esos golpes en la frente? Sakura puede ser despistada, pero Shaoran es un poco más observador…

-Tomoyo…realmente eres maravillosa, piensas en todo – exclamo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, provocándole un sonrojo. Con un movimiento mi báculo, oculto mis golpes y nos dirigimos hacia el aula donde puedo distinguir precensias conocidas.

Corro la puerta y me dispongo a saludar…

-¡Buenos di...- me quedo en piedra, me imaginaba algo parecido pero no tan acaramelado…Sakura sobre Shaoran y ambos besándose con desesperación. ¡Por Kami! Esos dos no pierden el tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol...acaso... – la voz de Tomoyo los alerta y se incorporan ambos con rapidez y algo avergonzados.

- Vaya... así que por eso a ustedes dos siempre les toca el servicio juntos...ya decía yo que no existen las coincidencias – yo les sonrío con complicidad, ¡Cómo me gusta ponerlos en vergüenza!

-¡Oh Sakura! ¿Me he perdido tu confesión de amor? – Tomoyo parece decepcionada. Ha sacado su cámara de video y mira a Sakura esperando una negativa.

- Bueno... la verdad es que yo...- la pobre de Sakura parece un farolito de Navidad.

- Amor, será mejor que dejemos a Sakura y Shaoran solos, luego podrás pedirles que te hagan una "representación"- intervengo yo tratando de que Tomoyo deje a los tórtolos declararse "completamente" por que se nota en sus caras que aún no han formalizado nada.

- Pero...no será lo mismo...oh...querido Eriol por favor...- me ruega Tomoyo a través del pasillo.

-Bien – concedo en un susurro, pero no vayas a interrumpir. Con cámara en mano, Tomoyo asiente y se dispone a filmar entreabriendo un poco la puerta.

Al parecer todo salió como me lo planeaba, un suspiro de felicidad escapa de mis labios, ¡Al fin libre de deuda!

- ¡Por fin tengo el primer noviazgo de Sakura gravado en video! –el grito de Tomoyo me saca de mis pensamientos y ahora me doy cuenta de que se me escapó de las manos- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Creo que haré copias para toda la clase...se alegrarán mucho de saber que ¡al fin! son novios.

- Amor...prometiste que no ibas a interrumpir...-reprocho apareciendo en el aula. Tomoyo solo se encoje de hombros.

- Creo que estaría bien que fuese un secreto, por ahora, no quiero a todo el colegio comentando sobre esto, prefiero disfrutarlo primero solo para mí y para Shaoran – dice Sakura y yo asiento, Tomoyo me secunda - ¿Verdad Shaoran?

- Estoy de acuerdo – dice Shaoran dedicándole un sonrisa. Vaya… ¿así de dominados nos volvemos todos frente a las mujeres?

- Además, todavía tengo que preparar a mi hermano, para la noticia. – yo me aguanto la risa al recordar lo que sucedió anoche. Pobre Shaoran, ojala se libre de las manos de Touya Kinomoto.

Una mirada se posa sobre mí y según puedo leerle los pensamientos Shaoran acaba de sacar conclusiones por que desvío mi mirada y la clavo en la ventana. Puedo observar un gesto de agradecimiento por parte de Shaoran antes de que tome la mano de Sakura y la saque del aula. Ahora ya sé que harán esos dos allí afuera….

-Amor...- Tomoyo se acerca a mí con una mirada traviesa.

-Dime cariño…

-Anoche, tuve un sueño raro…-me dice con una sonrisa cómplice – Tu y yo nos saltábamos la hora de Física…

-Mmmm…. ¿Que no nos toca Física hoy a primera hora? – pregunto haciéndome el inocente.

Ella solo sonríe y tomados de la mano salimos del aula…

**FIN**

* * *

_**Notas finales.-**_

_¡Lo terminé! Buaaa T-T me dio nostalgia… X'D voy a extrañar este "Mini-fic" Bueno, lo primero, ¡mil disculpas por la tardanza! Estaba en exámenes, en verdad lo siento mucho. Segundo, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un review!_

_Encerio, muchas gracias… Y tercero, ¡El último PoV! Jejeje espero de todo corazón que haya sido de vuestro agrado :) Y que hayan aclarado sus dudas… X'DD Y espero que me digan qué les pareció este PoV! Me costó un poco la parte de E/T, nunca nates había escrito sobre ellos ' pero bueno, son mi segunda pareja favorita de CCS y aquí los tienen! Espero que me digan sus opiniones sobre eso…Aquí abajo les dejaré las contestaciones a los review del anterior PoV (el de Sakura) ¡Los quiero!_

_**Salmix-chan: **__¡Holas! Sabes, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Aquí tienes la última entrega! Jejeje espero que todas tus intrigas se vayan… si no.. u-u' pobre Eriol, que mira que ya ha debido de tener sufi con lo que le pasó en casa de Saku :P¿A que soy mala? Jujujuju ¡Yo comparto contigo la idea del final! Jajaja si si, ya sé que yo lo escribí, pero a mi personalmente tmb me gustó darle ese toque :) Besoss…¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_**angeli014: **__Primero que nada: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Jajaja si, yo comparto esa afición por las historias con diferentes puntos de vista X'D por eso me ha gustado escribir una.. jajaja como habrás podido ver, el "cupido" resultó ser nada más y nada menos que ¡Eriol! X'D con la idea de Tomoyo claro está X'D Jejeje y sí, la culpa de Touya dormido, Sakura levantándose temprano y los sueños ya sabemos de quien es…Besos_

_**Carly-Chan: **__¡Hola Carly-chan! __Supongo que ahora sabrás de la deuda entre Eriol y Shaoran vdd? Jajajaja a mi me ha resultado graciosa la faceta de un ¡Eriol desesperado! Sii… es que ¬¬" siempre con aires de misterio, ya merecía que alguien le baje los humos no? Muajajaja que mala soy :P Y no, al contrario ¡Me halaga que agregues mi historia a tus favoritos! Gabi-chan se sonroja Muchas gracias por lo de que soy una buena escritora.. tu también lo eres! Leí tu último fic y me encantó Creo q dejé un review x ahí.. X'D en fin, Besos y muchas gracias!_

_**Amelia Salazar: **__Me alegro de que te guste Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Muchos besos!_

_**Goddess Aeris: **__¡Qué alegría leer un review tuyo! - Me agrada que te haya gustado el PoV de Saku, espero que este tmb te guste :) jejej si..tardé un poco mucho en actualizar..es q si tu vieras cómo me tiene el colegio! Pff.. en fin X'D Si que fue bueno tener esa versión de Saku.. jajajaja ¿Un Touya sonriente? U-u' X'D nah me gsuta más el serio.. X'DD y si, ¡despistado tmb nos salió! Yo digo…el despiste debe ser un gen de Nadeshiko no? X'D por que Touya y Sakura…ni qué te digo los despistados que son!¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir el fic! Besoootes_

_**Tinavb: **__Jajajajaja ¡Exacto! Todo fue plan de Eriol ' jajajaja ¡Eres buena observadora ;) Espero que el PoV de Eriol te haya gustado :) Aquí tienes pues, cómo planeó todo jujuju pobre Eriol, casi lo mato a golpes u-u' ¡Mil besos y gracias por leer!_

_Bueno, con eso me despido, ¡Los quiero a todos! _

_¡Mil besos y abrazos! Ya nos vemos en mi próximo proyecto…se llamará "Out of the blue", el título es de la canción de Aly & Aj…¡Es un one-shot!_

_**Gabi-chan**_


End file.
